Kanto
'Big Brother Kanto' Big Brother Kanto ''is the first game in the Big Brother Pokemon series. Planning began in mid-July and applications went out on August 6th. '''The season premiered on September 7, 2016'. The blog for this season is linked''' here' and the tag on tumblr is '#bbkanto' . 'Hosts' 'The Twists' *'Badge Battles': Each week the players will compete in a competition before the Head of Household for a special power. Some of the powers will be publicly outed, while others will be anonymous. The powers have varying levels of strength. *#'Badge Battle 1': The first Badge Battle was won by 'Julia' and gave her immunity for the week and also allowed her to grant immunity to one person of her choosing. She decided to grant immunity to 'Julio. *#'''Badge Battle 2: The second Badge Battle granted a Vote Nullifier to Nicole that had a time limit of three weeks. *#'Badge Battle 3': The holder of the third Badge was kept anonymous and would be part of a week long twist. Week 3 featured one secret Head of Household (Connor) as well as one public Head of Household. As Dual HoH's they were responsible for nominating two houseguests each, making a total of four nominees. The Power of Veto would be a Forced Veto and there would be three nominees remaining at the end of the week where the one with the most votes to evict would be evicted. Jack and Aly were nominated by the secret Head of Household. *#'Badge Battle 4': The fourth Badge Battle gave the Diamond Power of Veto to Corey that was eventually used to save Connor and evict Nicole. *#'Badge Battle 5': This badge was won by Andie and gave him immunity for the week! He was unable to participate in the Head of Household competition as well as the Power of Veto competition, but he was eligible to cast a vote to evict. *#'Badge Battle 6': The sixth Badge Battle was won by Julia and was used during Week 6 to get Nicole out of the house. It was the Flash Forward Badge and eliminated the PoV competition for the week. *#'Badge Battle 7': The seventh Badge Battle was won by Julio and gave them their spot back in the game as well as immunity from the week's eviction. *#'Badge Battle 8': The eighth Badge Battle gave the winner the power of a secret Co-HOH allowing them to name one of the two nominees for eviction during Week 8. This badge was won by Corey. The Secret Co-HOH nominated Renee for eviction. *'Jury Moderator': When the jury was at round table the night before the finale Kaitlyn moderated their discussion of whether they thought Corey or Aly 'should win the season. 'Houseguests 'Voting History' Notes *Note 1: On Day 2, Ricky announced that he was leaving the game due to personal reasons. *Note 2: By winning the first badge battle Julia 'won herself immunity for the week. She also was able to pick someone else to give immunity to and she chose 'Julio. *Note 3: This week, the Badge gave the secret HOH power to Connor. There were two Heads of Household, four nominees and a Forced Power of Veto. The secret HOH nominated Aly and Jack. *Note 4: At the eviction, a vote nullifier was used in order to cancel the votes of Julia and Connor, bringing the total number of votes from 9 to 7. *Note 5: As a part of a Veto Punishment, Aly took the Punishment of nullifying her own eviction vote this week, bringing the vote tally to 8 total votes instead of 9. *Note 6: As another part of her punishment, Aly was unable to compete in both the Head of Household and Power of Veto competitions and was also nominated for eviction automatically. *Note 7: By winning the fifth Badge Battle, Andie won himself immunity for the week. He could not play in Head of Household or the Power of Veto competition, but he was eligible to vote. *Note 8: Once Sydney nominated Connor and Renee for eviction, Julia decided to use her Flash Forward Badge to eliminate the Power of Veto competition. *Note 9: Once the Flash Forward Badge was used, Corey decided to use his Diamond Power of Veto on Connor and in his place he decided to nominate Nicole. *Note 10: Aly had to cast her vote to evict publicly, as her final punishment. *Note 11: Julio won the Badge Battle and a spot back in the game as well as immunity from eviction this week. *Note 12: This was a surprise Fast Forward eviction which resulted in the eviction of Connor. *Note 13: The Badge Battle this week gave the badge holder the ability to be the week's secret Co-HOH. As Co-HOH they were able to nominate one of the two nominees for eviction. *Note 14: This week was a Fast Forward eviction where an entire week of the game was played out in one session and it resulted in Sydney being evicted. Weekly History WEEK 1= |-|WEEK 2= |-|WEEK 3= |-|WEEK 4= |-|WEEK 5= |-|WEEK 6= |-|WEEK 7= Fast Forward |-|WEEK 8= |-|WEEK 9= |-|WEEK 10= Fast Forward |-|WEEK 11= |-|WEEK 12= |-|FINALE= Statistics COMPETITION WINS= *Corey - 7 *Julia - 6 *Sydney - 4 *Aly - 3 *Andie - 3 *Connor - 2 *Nicolas - 2 *Nicole - 2 *Renee - 2 *Jack - 1 *Julio - 1 *Rodney - 1 |-|HOH WINS= *Corey - 4 *Andie - 2 *Sydney - 2 *Aly - 1 *Connor - 1 *Jack - 1 *Julia - 1 *Nicolas - 1 *Rodney - 1 |-|POV WINS= *Julia - 3 *Aly - 2 *Renee - 2 *Sydney - 2 *Corey - 1 *Nicolas - 1 *Nicole - 1 |-|TIMES NOMINATED= *Aly - 7 *Julia - 5 *Nicole - 4 *Sydney - 4 *Andie - 3 *Renee - 3 *Elijah - 2 *Connor - 2 *Julio - 2 *Nicolas - 2 *Rhone - 2 *Rodney - 2 *Corey - 1 *Jack - 1 *Rae - 1 |-|VOTES AGAINST= *Rae - 11 *Julio - 10 *Nicolas - 8 *Nicole - 8 *Elijah - 7 *Rhone - 7 *Renee - 6 *Corey - 5 *Connor - 4 *Rodney - 4 *Jack - 4 *Andie - 3 *Sydney - 2 *Aly - 1 *Julia - 1 'Alliances' *'Amir's Angels' - Connor, Corey *'Senior Citizens' - Julio, Julia, Aly, Rodney, Rhone, Renee *'Elite Four' - Nicole, Connor, Nicolas, Andie *'RRN' - Rodney, Rhone, Nicole *'Team Rocket' - Rodney, Corey, Connor *'Rae's House' - Rodney, Corey, Connor, Renee *'Mt. Moon' - Rodney, Elijah, Jack, Rhone, Nicole, Nicolas *'Operation Eject Nicolas and Nicole' - Julia, Connor, Andie, Renee, Corey, Rodney, Sydney *'S.S. Anne' - Aly, Elijah, Jack, Nicole, Nicolas *'Illex Forrest' - Nicolas, Nicole, Rhone, Elijah *'Pest Control' - Connor, Rodney, Renee, Julia, Andie, Corey *'Anti Nicholas Club' - Connor, Corey, Rodney *'YES' - Connor, Sydney, Rodney, Corey, Julia *'#uglymen2k16' - Connor, Rodney, Sydney, Julia, Corey, Andie *'#StopBullying2k16' - Connor, Rodney, Julia, Corey, Andie *'Name/Thugs/Living/Alive' - Sydney, Renee, Aly, Elijah, Julio *'Holy Trinity' - Corey, Julia, Andie *'Fruit Basket' - Corey, Andie, Aly, Julio 'Trivia' *'Julio' and Aly were an actual couple dating in real life. *'Julia' bribed Corey with ten dollars to throw the part one endurance HOH competition. *This is the only season where no one won both HoH and POV in the same week. Category:Season